Never Ending Love
by Them Awkward Moments
Summary: One shot series. I know a lot of people do this but I've been wanting to do this for a while and I want my reader to be involved by sending in ideas. Full summary and information inside. Rated M for any one shots that may be posted. Them Awkward Moments
1. Author's Note

So I know that a lot of people do this but I really wanted to start a one shot series. I've posted other stories before for a different category a but lost inspiration for them. However, I really love Austin & Ally and I'm pretty sure I wont lose inspiration.

If you want to have your idea as one of the one shots please PM with the following information:

~ The rating - it can be any rating.

~ The pairing - Auslly, Trez, etc.

~ The title - if you have one otherwise I will come up with one.

~ What you want to happen (your idea).

~ Whether you want credit - so do you want your name (fanfiction name) name mentioned at the beginning of the Author's Note and for me to say that the plot belongs to you or do you want to stay anonymous?

Anyway, that's about it. I'll keep this Author's Note in so that people know what information to include.

~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~


	2. Skywards

**A/N: So here's the first one shot and I have another one to write so hopefully that one will be up within the next few days. I would love for some more ideas. It might not be the best but I did it as best I could. But anyway, not much to say. Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

Title: Skywards

Pairing: Auslly

Rating: M

Credit to: Hanna (Guest)

Summary: While on their way back to Miami from a charity event, Ally get's ill but is soon feeling better when Austin comes to make sure she's alright. Things quickly heat up in the small airplane bathroom. **(Bad summary but I'm really bad at them).**

"I'm so glad we got the two seats at the back," Ally said as she relaxed back in her chair, "Now we don't have to sit next to a random stranger."

Austin chuckled next to her, "Als, you work in a store, you talk to strangers all the time."

"I know," she sighed, "I just don't like sitting next to some one I don't know for eight hours."

Austin chuckled again, "You confuse me sometimes Als."

Now it was Ally's turn to laugh, "Am I still adorkable though?"

Austin grabbed Ally's hand in his, "Of course you are."

"Good," she said, smiling, "Wanna watch a movie together?"

* * *

Ally leaned forward, feeling like she was going to be sick. Austin tore his eyes away from the movie and looked at her in concern. Before he could ask what was the matter, she had already ripped her headphones off and rushed into the bathroom. Austin quickly paused the movie and took his headphones off. He stood and made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Ally? Ally, are you alright?" He said through the door and waited for an answer.

"No," came a faint voice from the other side of the door. He hated that she sounded weak.

"Open the door for me then please Ally," he pleaded. He heard the click of the lock sliding open and entered the small bathroom. There was hardy enough space for two but he managed to squeeze in. As Austin re-locked the door, Ally threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Austin leaned forward over Ally and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I think I ate some bad airplane food," Ally mumbled when she was finished, closing the lid of the toilet and flushing it.

"I agree," Austin said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood. He let go of Ally's hair as she turned and sat on the closed toilet lid, breathing deeply in and out. He tore off some toilet paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her mouth.

"Do you need a drink?" he asked and she nodded. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with cold water, "here."

She gratefully took the cup from him, first rinsing her mouth and spitting it out into the sink before gulping the rest down. Austin dug through his pockets until her found the pack of mints and handed her them. She smiled in thanks before popping two in her mouth.

It was silent for a couple of minutes before she looked up at him, a small pout on her face, "I need a hug."

"Come 'ere," he chuckled, holding his arms open. She slowly stood and let him envelope her in his arms. His arms slid round her waist and hers went round his shoulders, playing with hair at the back of his neck. His head went straight to her shoulder and he inhaled the strawberry scent of her shampoo. He loved that smell almost as much as he loved her. He'd never said those words to her before but he wished he had because there was no denying it. He loved Ally Dawson.

Austin pulled back so that he could look down at Ally. She looked up at him questionably, about to say something, but instead gasped when warm lips touched hers. Once the shock wore off she melted, her eyes fluttering closed, her arms tightening around his neck, pulling him closer to her and her lips moving with his. Ally was sure she'd never seen him express this much emotion, not even with music.

It quickly went from passionate to desperate in a second when they pulled back, gasping for air and Austin attacked her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot and marking her as his. She nibbled on his earlobe earning a deep growl from Austin. His lips found hers again and his hands travelled down her body, giving her breasts a slight squeeze, a slight moan escaping Ally's lips, and then continuing, past her ass and gripping her thighs, lifting her up from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he set her on the sink. His tongue slid over her bottom lips, asking for entrance and she obliged, their tongues battling for dominance. Ally's hands slid down from around his neck and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Austin pushed the hem of Ally's shirt up, his fingers splaying out across the bare skin of her back. Ally finally got his shirt undone and ran her nails across his abs before slipping her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulling him closer. Blood traveled south to his groin and he growled at the effect she was having on her.

Austin pulled back, gasping, his lips swollen and rushed to get Ally's t-shirt off. She lifted her arms above her head, as much as she could in the limited space, making it easier. Once it was off, leaving her in her jeans and a black lace bra, he attached his lips to hers again and got to work on unbuttoning her jeans. It didn't take long and he was soon lifting her ass up off of the sink to pull her jeans down her legs.

Ally was the one to pull back this time, her hands firmly on his chest, pushing him away. Austin quickly let his eyes travel down her body before his eyes met hers. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, I'm not on birth control," she whispered, looking down. His response wasn't what she was expecting. He chuckled. She looked up at him, her brows furrowing, a frown on her face, "What's so funny?"

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a foil packet and holding it up to her, "Oh, baby, I always carry one."

Her mouth formed a little 'o' before she looked down, blushing. Austin placed the foil packet on the counter next to Ally and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. He kissed her softly and her hands went to his belt and slowly undone it, then quickly undone the button. She pushed his jeans down his legs using her feet before pulling him closer to her. She could feel his arousal against her core and it only turned her one more. The kiss became more desperate as Austin's hand came into contact with her nether region through her lace panties. She moaned, a wave of pleasure going through her. He grabbed her panties and pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor with her jeans and rubbed her clit. He moaned; she was so wet. She pulled back from the kiss, leaning her had back in pleasure. He inserted a digit, pumping in and out, and she gasped in shock before another moan escaped her lips. Austin was quickly growing harder and he needed a release. At the same time he thought this, Ally pushed his boxers down his legs and grabbed his length.

"Fuck!" he hissed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

She nibbled on his earlobe again, whispering seductively in his ear, "I want you inside of me. I want you to be my first."

Austin lifted his head and looked in her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitance. When he found none, he grabbed the foil packet and tore it open, pulling the condom out and rolling it on. He leaned round her and unclasped her bra before pulling her to the edge of the sink. Ally dropped her bra to the bra as Austin lined himself up before pushing into her. She gasped in pain, adjusting before she pulled him to her, wanting more. He thrust into her fully and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh, baby, you're so tight," he hissed in a husky and sexy voice as she adjusted to his size.

"I need friction," she begged. He obliged instantly, pulling out and then thrusting back into her. Austin leaned down and took a hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh... Fuck! Mmm... harder..." Ally moaned. Austin thrust into her harder and she easily met his thrusts. He reached down and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, sending her closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Ally..." Austin groaned, trying not to be too loud in fear of being heard.

"I'm almost there... mmm... fuck Austin," Ally moaned, biting her lip as waves of pleasure rushed through her entire body. Her back arched, her walls tightening around Austin's dick as she rode out her orgasm. Austin picked up his pace as she got closer, riding it out until he spilled out into the condom.

"Fuck," he breathed, thrusting a couple more times, Ally' tight walls milking him, he slowed and finally came to a stop. His head fell to her shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair.

"That was..." Ally mumbled, incapable of speaking.

"I know," Austin finished. He pulled out of her, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the bin. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled. "We should probably get dressed and go back to our seats."

"I don't think I can walk," Ally said as Austin stepped away from her and pulled his boxers and jeans up, fastening his belt.

Austin chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and set her on the floor. His gaze traveled from her feet up her body and to the large bruise of a hickey on her neck. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked as she pulled on her still wet panties and skinny jeans. She picked up her bra and quickly put it on.

"You neck," he said. Ally turned to look it the mirror and her eyes grew wide as she inspected the dark bruise on her neck.

"Austin!" she turned on him as he was putting his shirt back on, "How the heck am I supposed to cover this? And imagine what Trish will say when she sees it."

"Use your hair," he laughed as he bent down to retrieve her t-shirt, "and it marks you as mine." He handed her t-shirt to her. She shook her head at him, a smile still making its way to her lips.

They exited the bathroom quickly, rushing to their seats in hope that no one noticed how long they were gone.

**A/N: So that's it, not the longest of one shots but I tried. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have a few more ideas to write-up. Thanks to Hanna (Guest) for sending this one in, I hope I got it as close to what you wanted it. Reviews are much appreciated. I going to say that I hope for at least 6 reviews on this one - only a small amount but it will increase as I get more follows and favourites.**

**Remember to PM me, or review if a guest, if you have any ideas. Thanks!x**

**~ ~ Them Awkward Moments ~ ~**


End file.
